UNIQUE HALLOWEEN
by eclare official
Summary: Halloween is comming. ms dawes has assigned everyone a costume but what happens when clare is assigned to be an adorable sexy cupid..can eli control himself
1. Chapter 1

IN THIS STORY BOTH CLARE AND ELI WII DISCOVER LOVE BUT ARE THEY BOTH READY TO TAKE IT BY THE WHEEL

ELI POV

So i woke up today at 5:30 and i clearly wasn't ready for the day, my life was basically mom died when i was 4 and my dad was a drunk oh and did i mention i killed my last girlfriend ,well ok not really but it was my fault .OK enough about the boring sappy stuff .Iwanted to go back to sleep but then i remembered that i was going to a new school today its called DEGRASSI and its sounds like some sort of sickness, o well i have no starts in 5,4,3,2,1,NOW.

Eli got dreassed in his usual apperance which was black everything as he looked in the mirror he thought DAMN I'M HOT but he still wondered how his life was so messed up but there was no time for him to become all sad cause now he had to turn on the charm for any girl he thought was hot

DAD'' Eli yelled,i'm off to school ,his dad didn't bother to move proably still drunk from last night's fun. eli signed and walked out the door to his best friend morty which was his hearse and waiting for the next step of his life to take place.

Clares POV

After the breakup with k.c clare was ready for change but the only thing stopping her was the fact that she was scared to get hurt had gotten a whole new makeover to feel different and better about herself. Her hair was cut shorter and no longer hidden in a poinytail got her eyes fixed so they didn't have to be hidden in her glasses. She looked carefully through her closet to see what she was going to wear for school today until she felt her bestfriend say HEY,

ALLI clare yelled,what is wrong with you geez .Then alli replied nothing i just hope you dress sexy for school to show off the new clare.I wasn't a fan of dressing up to much but i did want to show off a different side of me so i quickly said sure then i felt alli say lets go to darcy's old clothes .I was scared of what she was going to make me where but i was ready for it .FOUND IT SHE YELLED, i laughed at how excited she she handed me a a red hot spagetti strap shirt showing off wayyyyyyyyy to much clevage then she handed me very tight skinny jeans that i could hardly breath in but they did show off my curves and the shirt went only a little past my bellybutton but not much oh and did i mention alli talked me in to getting my belly pierced .Then i added some very attractive heels but they weren't that big grabbed my short leather jacket that reached my stomach along with my backpack and was down the was dressed very hot as always and i was waiting on what she thought of me. all she said was DAMN i laughed.I looked for my mom and dad but they were no were to be found and that was a good thing because i wasn't saint clare anymore.

NO BODY'S POV

Eli had just pulled up into degrassi then he was greeted by two guys one looked a little girly and one who was very hot and muscular Then on said sup i'm adam and the other said i'm drew and you must be new too finally eli thought i'm not the olny one then drew quickly cut his thinking off by saying ''so do you think there are any hot girls '' eli just laughed and said maybe

Clare and alli had just got off the bus and were welcomed by stares and jawdropes from many people They were about to walk in the two big door from the school until drew said '' hey hot stuff '' the clare turned aroung along with alli eli just smirked and clare said to drew''what do you want .derw replied you clared laughed and said in your dreams drew quickly said but you are in the .

All eli could do was smirk and star at clare's beautiful blue eyes he was at lost for words but his mind was cut off when drew said to both the girls ''what are your names .the girl with black long hair said alli and the short curly haired girl said clare then derew kissed both of there hands but only winked at clare then said so i'll see you later clare laughed but alli quickly said sure and they walked away then adam and eli both laughed and adam said dude you have no game drew quickly said shut up

ELI'S POV

man that clare girl is so hot i gotta see more of her and get to know her better


	2. Chapter 2

SORR I HAVN'T WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME BUT I AM BACK NOW SO Here's the next chapter

so what did you think about drew alli said always thinking about boys ..i mentally laughed to myself

well he's defiantly cute but a little flirty don't you think

clare its his job to be flirty

well alli if he was good at it i wouldn't mind

forget being good at it all i care about is how hot he is clare i'd smash him in a second

I made a face that basically said thats FUCKING NASTY ALLI ...jesus all that girl ever thought about was boys and sex but then again they do go together but still jesus

well alli while you fantasize over drew i'm gonna go find my english class before the bell rings

ok clare see ya at lunch my bestest bestfriend in the world replied to me..god i loved that girl but she seriousley needed help

ELI'S POV

so i was just sitting in my favorite class of the day which was english and was lost in my thoughts until the beautiful golden haired blue eyed girl from this morning entered i couldn't help but stare and i was just about to go into deep thought about her until ms dawes ruined it

ok class i know its the beginning of the school but as you know the halloween dance is comming up and its my job to give out costumes based on what you look like ...or you innocence

as soon as she said that i wanted to die i hated dressing up for school events but watever

ms dawes was halfway through the list when she called out clares name and pulled out a cupids costume i smirked to myself although i couldn't really see it that well then she gave me a vampire costume and while clare laughed i wanted to jump up and stab ms dawes so she could be in the back of morty my hearse...

ok class the dance is in two day which is on friday so try on your costums and make sure they fit then have fun on friday and as soon as ms dawes finished that sentence the bell rang and i was off to lunch

before i went to lunch i whispered low and sexy in clare's ear.."can't wait to see you in that tight costum " while a devious smirk hung on the corner of my mouth

she shivered when my hot breath was in contact with her neck and a rosy red blush crept on her face

umm excuse me " she said

don't play innocent you heard me clare

she blushed again damn she looked so sexy in the outfit she was wearing i wanted to chew that purity ring right off her finger and fuck her hardcore

well um eli i'll see you later i guess

on the inside i was thinking damn right you'll see me later...when i'm fucking you so hard the neighbors will hear you say my name

sure clare" and with that she parted to the luch room with alli and i met up with drew and adam

NIGHT OF THE DANCE

clare tried on her costume and was awe struck with shock

her costume was a very short dress that went an ince past her thighs showing off a bit of her was thight leggings that made her look really sexy while one was red the other was white the top of the dress was not exactly a corset top but it almost looked like it and it was love red while the rest of the dress or what was left was white . the dress showed of losts of clevage clare boobes weren't popping out but they were close if she bent down they would proably fall out and clare boobes weren't small at all ..the rest of the outfit contained white stiletos that made clare's legs look super sexy the wings were added because whats a cupid without wings. one side of the wings was white while the other was red also on the waist of clare's dress was a waistband that had arrows with hearts at the end she looked amazing to add on there was two straps on the dress to tie around her neck .. to finish off the look alli applied light white eyeshadow with some glitter red eyeliner to bring out her eyes more and glitter on her chest to make the kitties beg..

alli on the other hand was dressed as a very slutty made but she didn't look any where as sexy as clare did

hey alli do you think this is too much

of course not clare you look amazing let me just add the finishing touches to you make up

alli then added red lip gloss and pink blush to give and adorable color to her cheeks

AT ELI'S HOUSE

eli's costum had a pair of leather jeans black boots and a v neck shirt that showed off his chest a little bit and his abs

also the costume had vampire fangs to finish it off in the end eli looked soo sexy

drew was dressed up as jacob from twilight so he was only in a pair of blue jean shorts and well that its he wasn't wearing a shirt but did have on shoes drew's costume made him look HOT

last adam was dressed as a doctor he looked pretty good

AT THE DANCE

everone was having a good time dancing and having little side conversations drew,eli,and adam were just standing around then the door of the gym opened and everyone was quiet

CLARE'S POV

ok so i walk in the gym with alli which is where the dance is and everything gets quiet even the music is turned off and everyone is staring

umm alli why is everyone staring at you

not me you clare ...you look hot

then i shake off all the stares and walk to the drink table with alli and soon the music starts up again

ELI'S POV

god damn clare looked so fucking hot that dress made me think bad things about her ..bad naked things

i found myself walking to the table where she was at and i guess alli saw me cause she walked off to find drew

i wrapped my arms around clare and whispered slow and sexy in her ear

"damn you look so fucking hot cupid " i smirked

she shivered i'm glad i made her nervous

then i roughly grabbed her ass and she moaned abit but then stuttered e eli s stop

i smirked ''why stop when you like it clare

who said i liked it eli

i then place my hand under her skirt to touch her pussy and felt how drenched her panties were

well clare your body says you like it

i then started to rub my hand over her pussy that was still covered by her wet panties

eli p please s stop she tried to say

i then removed my hand and looked at her with lust in my eyes but i could almost swear i saw the same in hers

clare i know what you want

and what would that be she said innocently

you want me to fuck you hard i said with a smirk

oh really

yes thats why your so wet ..you want me to make you scream my name

are your sure about that

postive but i know you want to ride me hard and fast clare

i was then thinking to myself about how fucking hot clare looked i wanted to rip that dress of her so bad ..her boobes were calling me along with that nice round ass of hers i was so lost into my thoughts until clare dropped a napkin and bent down and her boobes almost popped out i lost all control...

i grabbed her and lead her out of the gym into the hallway and into an empty classroom then pushed her onto the teacher's big desk and grabbed her breast

eli what are you doing

giving you what you want now enjoy

enjoy

i then grabbed some duck tape that was on the desk spread clare's arm's apart on the desk and taped them down then i spread her legs wide apart and taped them down

eli what are

before she could finish the sentence eli taped her mouth shut and smirked then said enjoy

without a second he ripped the dress off leaving clare in a strapless attractive bra and sexy thong

eli smirked at the sight of the thong

he then ripped of the bra and the thong and sucked on her boobes which were big and round then he came up to her face and ripped the tape off her mouth earing a moan and a yelp from clare

then he kissed her hard and stuck his tongue in her mouth after the long kiss eli let his tongue travel down clares body to her wet pussy then he roughly started to lick her inside causing her to moan really loud

''scream my name clare !''

no!

scream it!

no

since she didn't want to scream eli's name he slid three fingers in her hard while licking roughly

''UGH E ELI clare screamed

thats it baby say my name

O ELI HARDER

he then pulled out his fingers but kept licking then he leaned up and took of all his clothes leaving nothing on and clare admired his body

''see something you like sexy''

clare then blushed

eli then came close in between clare's legs and rubbed his hard dick on her clit

do you want me in he said while teasing her already wet pussy

yes eli

i don't know it doesn't seem like you want me

yes i do eli

are you sure blue eyes he said his dick still teasing her

OH MY GOD ELI JUST FUCK ME ALREADY PLEASE

with that eli dove into her hard slamming against her each time he came out

five minutes while fucking she hadn't said his name not once so eli started to go hardcore and picked up the pace making her moan loudly

O ELI FASTER ELI FASTER UGH E ELI

she said his name like a chant and he love it

GOD DAMN CLARE YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT BABY

she moaned louder then said

''please eli take off the tape

eli thought for a second and decided she'd been tortured enough

sure blue eyes and with that the tape was released

clare pushed eli off her then shoved him on the desk eli was shocked

clare then jumped on him and went down to his cock

she smirked at him

you ready

clare what are you going to

before he could finish clare shoved his cock in her mouth and started sucking hard

DAMMIT CLARE eli moaned

she started moving faster enjoyed the cum that filled her mouth while deep throating

eli was suprised

clare then crawled to sit on eli and shoved his dick in her pussy and rode him

O CLARE THATS IT BABY C CLARE YES he groaned

after a fem more minutes eli turned them over so he was ontop then started thrusting hard in her

YES ELI ELI ELI she said numerous times

finally they both reached their climax and eli gave clare the most passionate kiss ever involving tongue then he said

''i guess tonight i was struck by cupids arrow''

clare then blushed and the two lovers layed on the teachers desk...until clare said

hey eli

what is it my little minx

umm this desk belongs to ms dawes she said innocently

WHAT THE FUCK

hey please review and tell me if i should make sequel to this


End file.
